


Cheater Cheater

by Melaninkpopimagines



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaninkpopimagines/pseuds/Melaninkpopimagines
Summary: Youngjae is so in love with Jaebum. He’s the light of his life, and the cause of all his heartbreak.





	1. Chapter 1

Youngjae’s heart felt like it was going to crawl out of his throat and die, as he stood at the door, he just listened.   
He listened as the bed creecked. He heard familiar moans, Moans that used to contain his name. When he looked over, he saw a pair of high heel shoes in HIS doorway, toppled over in an obvious rush. Panties, skirts, jeans, and shirts all scattered around HIS house.   
He knew what was happening so why couldn’t open the door and confront the sinner on the other side…his husband of 2 years.   
~3 years ago~  
“Jaebum hurry!” Youngjae heard a girl say as she pulled a tall dark haired boy down the hallway. The bell hadnt rang yet…where was she in such a rush to get to.   
Youngjae locked eyes with the boy as he passed, running clumsily behind the girl, who’s face he could not recognize. He noticed them going up stairs. He shook his head in disapproval. The third floor of his high school was forbidden because it was unfinished; but couples often went up there to…well. Youngjae shook his head at the two. He hoped they’d have fun; because if they were caught there would be hell to pay.   
Later that day, at lunch, he saw the same boy being shuffled around by another girl. He sure must have been a ladies’ man. She made him sit at the table across from where Youngjae was eating.   
After looking up from his phone, that’s when he first noticed. The dark haired boy was staring at him, his face dark red with blush. Instinctively he began wiping his nose and his face.   
Did he have food all over himself again? He swore sometimes he was like a toddler.   
He grabbed a napkin and cleaned his face. He looked up again, the other boy was smiling. He shyly looked away. That smile was gorgeous.   
Youngjae was always sure of one thing about himself, boys were his preference. He liked them since he was young. His freshman year of high school, is when he told his mom, who accepted him one hundred percent. By his junior year, he’d run through a few boyfriends, it all ended the same, he was cheated on.   
usually with a girl to keep their secret. It was unforgivable.   
This boy was extra stunning. At his second look he caught Youngjae’s eyes. Jaebum could say Youngjae caught his eye from the first day he saw him.   
2 weeks later~.   
Youngjae was captivating, with the world’s brightest smile. He’d had a crush on him, yet hadn’t had the guts to tell him.   
Jaebum had transferred to that high school two years before, to be honest he wanted to die. All his friends were at his old school. His girlfriend , well ex girlfriend was their too. He had absolutely nothing at this new place. Until he saw Youngjae.   
Jaebum could admit he was a player. It was his fault. He liked sex, and girls tended to be easy when you looked like him.   
But Youngjae, his presence made Jaebum’s heart skip beats. His smile made Jaebum’s day. His loud laugh was music to Jaebum’s ears.   
Jaebum was too shy to approach him, so he never did.   
Maybe it was how cute Youngjae was being that day, maybe he’d lost his mind; but he pushed the girl off him and walked over to Youngjae’s table.   
“Hi, I’m Jaebum. Im Jaebum.” He said, holding his hand out to the younger boy.   
~3 years later~  
For some reason, Youngjae felt the need to run away when he heard the creeks stop. He grabbed everything he came in with and hurried out the door. He went downstairs and to his car.   
He sat in there for God knows how long; before he got the courage to go back upstairs. That’s when he ran into “her” on the elevator.   
Just as he was getting out, she was coming in, a smirk on her dumb face as she passed him. As if she was practically tell him she slept with his man. He knew it was her. She smelled just like Jaebum’s cologne. The cologne Youngjae got him for their anniversary.   
He slowly walked into the house. It smelled like candles and air freshener.   
Jaebum was in the shower. Youngjae walked into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. What else could he do? He couldn’t bring himself to do anything more. His head was all messed up. He made Jaebum’s favorite soup. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t hold them back.   
He heard Jaebum approach and did his best to straighten up. He wasn’t gonna seem weak, that was at least. As Jaebum walked into the kitchen he saw the younger boy, quietly chopping vegetables.   
He leaned in and kissed Youngjae’s cheek.   
“Have you been crying?” He asked, strocking the boy’s blonde locks away from his face.   
“The onions are really fresh.” Youngjae replied, alarmingly quiet.   
“Babe what’s wrong?” Jaebum asked, rubbing the small of Youngjae’s back.   
“Could you watch the soup? I want a bath.” Youngjae said, shedding his apron and going into the bathroom, before Jaebum could say a word.   
Jaebum tried to follow him in; but he door was locked.   
He stared at the door for a moment. He wanted to ask what was wrong; but he knew Youngjae had bad days, so he gave him some space.   
Youngjae cried into his hand. Nothing hurt him more, than how sweet Jaebum was being. He wished he was mean to him so he could hate him. At the moment Youngjae hated himself more than anyone. He should have seen this coming right?   
~3 years earlier~  
Just that fast they were inseparable. Best friends. Jaebum spent every weekend at youngjae’s house. You could swear they could have been childhood best friends. They had only known each other two months and were already thick as thieves.   
Jaebum didn’t have the nerve to make a move until one Saturday night. They were watching some dumb romantic comedy that Youngjae begged Jaebum to watch with him.   
To be honest Jaebum couldn’t even focus on it. He didn’t even try.   
He just watched Youngjae, his eyes focused on the younger boy’s lips, like a hungry lion.   
After a while Youngjae couldn’t take the weight of the hungry eyes. He turned and in that instance Jaebum crashed his lips against Youngjae’s.   
In one swift motion he had the Youngjae pinned to the bed.   
Jaebum kissed down his neck, feverishly, grinding against him.   
Youngjae panted and moaned out. He tried to be as quiet as possible since it was two in the morning.   
Before Youngjae knew what what was happening, his pants and boxers were stripped off him and thrown across his floor.   
Jaebum stroked youngjae’s cock slowly. The younger boy gripped the older boy’s biceps.   
They were both already panting messes, from grinding on each other, Youngjae was so close to cumming when he heard a knock on the door.   
Luckily it was locked.   
He quickly pushed Jaebum off of him.   
“Is everything okay?” His mom called out from outside the door.   
“Y-Yeah mom. It was the movie.” He tried to say. It stuttered out because he felt a warmth surrounding his cock. He looked down to see Jaebum’s mouth wrapped around his dick, moving up and down as he kept eye contact with Youngjae.   
“Well okay honey. Tomorrow we’re going to Grandma’s”she said.   
“Okay mom!” He said, Nervously trying swat Jaebum’s hands away. It felt so good he could scream.   
Jaebum pinned his arms down, sucking him hard.   
“Is Jaebum coming? Your sister will be there. She wants to meet him.” His mom continued.   
“I’ll ask him when he wakes up, mom.” He said, his voice shaky.   
He felt his cock hit the back of Jaebum’s throat. He gasped and arched his back.   
His mom knocked again. “Youngjae are you okay?” He asked.   
He couldn’t speak. It felt too good. He came deep in Jaebum’s throat.   
His mom knocked and twisted the handle, not even giving him time to enjoy what just happened.   
“Choi Youngjae!” She called out.   
“I’m okay mom, I just stubbed my toe! I’m tired. I’m going to bed now.” He tried to convince her.   
“Okay…I’ll wake you up so unlock your door.” She said. He listened for her as she walked back down the hall to her room.   
Youngjae stared angrily at Jaebum, who looked amused.   
“Why didn’t you stop?” He asked.   
“Were you afraid your mom would know we’re fooling around? She already knows you’re gay.” He said, as he climbed up Youngjae’s body and kissed him softly, holding his hand.   
Youngjae blushed, “But…I haven’t fooled around with my other boyfriends.”   
Jaebum was taken aback by the confession. He couldn’t believe someone as hot as Youngjae hadn’t had his dick sucked.   
“Wait other boyfriends? Does that make me your current. boyfriend?” He said.   
Youngjae closed his eyes and covered his face, embarrassed.   
Jaebum smiled. “You can’t take it back. I’m your boyfriend.” He said kissing his cheeks.   
~3 years later~  
Youngjae sat in the bathtub. He remembered that day so vividly. It was the day he fell in love with Jaebum. He didn’t know if he was the one; but he felt so right about him. After two hours, and Jaebum coming to check on him like twelve times, he climbed out of the tub. He went to the rack to find a towel, when he saw a pair of shorts pink lace panties.   
He teared up, shaking with rage.   
He put on his robe, and he grabbed the underwear. He stomped through the house looking for Jaebum. He found him sitting at his desk, writing a song probably.   
He threw the underwear at Jaebum.   
“What are these?” He asked.   
“I got them for you.” Jaebum winked.   
‘Liar.’ He thought, holding back his tears.   
Youngjae stared down at his husband. He shut his eyes, and just slapped the man in his face.   
“Cheater!” He screamed


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course that wasn’t the first time Jaebum Cheated. They were supposed to be happy. A new puppy, and in love. But Jaebum couldn’t keep it in his pants

~1 year earlier~  
They’d been living together for four months when it first happened. Youngjae walked in on Jaebum balls deep in one of their friends. A boy around Jaebum’s age named Jinyoung. They’d went to middle school together.  
Jaebum had always told Youngjae he had no reason to be jealous; but obviously that was a lie.  
Youngjae, with their friend mark, bursted through the door holding a small white dog they’d just bought. Mark tried to shield Youngjae’s eyes but he’d already seen enough. He watched them with tear filled eyes as Jaebum and jinyoung got themselves together.  
He didn’t scream he didn’t yell. He gave Jaebum a chance to explain himself.  
He didn’t want to hear an excuse he just wanted an explanation. He wanted to know why.  
“Jaebum am I not enough for you? Why did you do this to us?” Youngjae cried. Jaebum tried hugging him, but Youngjae pushed him away. “You asshole! Tell me why!” Youngjae demanded.  
He didn’t say a word. Youngjae walked out on him that night. He stayed at Mark’s house.  
A week later he got off work to see Jaebum sitting in Mark’s living room. He picked up coco, their dog, and slowly approached him.  
“I told you I’d come to get my stuff why are you here?” Youngjae asked. Jaebum stood up and crossed the room to get to Youngjae, in a few strides. “I want to talk to you baby, don’t be like this.” He said, placing his hands on Youngjae’s shoulder. Coco barked at him and he jumped back.  
“What do you need to talk about? You wouldn’t talk to me a week ago. Did you finally figure out an excuse?” Jaebum looked down “to be honest I don’t know why I did it. I’m a fuck up I know! It’ll never happen again! Please give me another chance!” Jaebum would pleaded.  
Youngjae stared him. Jaebum’s sweet smile seemed sincere. Youngjae agreed to take him back if he never did it again.  
But it did, 3 months later, with a girl from Jaebum’s work. Again 2 months later with one of their younger friends.  
And no matter how many times Youngjae insisted he wouldn’t go back with him. He’d swear up and down he wasn’t going to take him back; but every time he went back.  
“Youngjae why don’t you just move out. He’s not gonna stop cheating.” Mark said. Jackson nodded in agreement. But Youngjae just laughed them off. He was honestly hurt but he laughed anyways. He knew he looked like a damn fool; but he couldn’t stop himself. Jaebum had been the love of his life. The only person he’d ever felt so strongly for. How could he give him up.  
“It’s not that easy.” Youngjae said, rubbing the sides of his coffee cup. “I know he’ll change, there has to be something hurting him right? I can’t just leave him like that.”  
Jackson shook his head. “All I know is the next time you come to us crying I’m kicking his ass.” He said.  
Youngjae laughed “hyung are you gonna fence him? Challenge him to a duel?”Youngjae and Mark laughed as Mark tried to cheer up a pouting Jackson. Youngjae put his head down, looking into his coffee cup. He held back tears and tried to smile big.  
After the last time it didn’t seem like he’d ever do it again. That’s when they got married. Youngjae couldn’t be any happier.They moved into a bigger apartment, and Youngjae got a better job. He came home everyday to his coco and his Jaebum. Jaebum made them dinner every night.  
Jaebum would even sneak food to the stray cats around their building.  
It was all perfect until Youngjae came home one day, to familiar sounds. Too familiar.  
He didn’t remember anything until he was standing in front of his husband, holding a pair of women’s panties.  
“Why do you always do this hyung? Am I not good enough for you?” He asked.  
Jaebum didn’t say a word it infuriated him. He went to curse the older boy when Jaebum stood up  
“Let’s get a divorce. You’re suffocating me. That’s why I cheat. It’s your fault.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow our blog: melaninkpopimagines  
> Look for the


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Youngjae finally done with Jaebum’s cheating ways?

Youngjae stood shocked. After all this how did Jaebum manage to make him feel guilty? His arms dropped to his sides as he watched Jaebum stand up and head to their bedroom.   
He heard the sounds of packing. He sat down on the couch. Listening as Jaebum got his things together and cuddling coco.   
He never wanted Jaebum to leave. He just wanted the cheating to stop.   
Was he being overbearing?   
He could admit they’d fight often, and Youngjae through Jaebum’s infidelities in his face. It was because still hurt him. As many times as he’d walked in on Jaebum, with a random girl or one of their friends, he couldn’t imagine how many other times Jaebum chested.   
He tried being sexier, hoping that would make Jaebum only want him. They had sex every night.   
Maybe he should have let him go a long time ago.   
He got up the strength to go into the room where Jaebum was still packing his things. Youngjae didn’t look at him, he went to the closet and slipped on some clothes, a T-shirt, a hoodie, and some jeans.   
Without saying a word he grabbed coco and put her on her leash.   
He could feel Jaebum watching his every move.   
As he put on his shoes he felt arms wrapping around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He didn’t move a muscle. Tears formed in his eyes.   
“Youngjae I’m sorry.” Jaebum said.   
He’s always sorry. Youngjae thought.   
“I didn’t mean what I said. I was just lashing out. Probably because I got caught.” Jaebum continued.   
His excuse was as half assed as ever.   
After a moment of aching silence, Youngjae moved away from the older boy’s grip.   
“I’m gonna go see Bammie and Gyeomie. I’ll be back later.” Without another word he picked up coco and left.  
Later never came.   
He didn’t go back that night, or ever again. He sent Mark, jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom to get his things. After staying between the three homes for a month, he found his own place.   
Jaebum called him everyday; but he never answered. He knew if he listened to that smooth voice, or saw that beautiful smile, he’d fall back into those strong arms.   
“You need to get out of the house!” Mark pleaded with Youngjae.   
Youngjae barely left his tiny apartment. Only for work and to walk coco. He didn’t feel the need to meet new people.   
He was content; but his friends called it unhealthy seclusion.   
Youngjae rolled his eyes as he folded laundry. “I’ll go out when I find something I want to do. As for now I have everything I need right here.” He explained.   
Mark shook his head. “You need to meet people.” He insisted. Youngjae sighed. It wasn’t in agreement but mark took it and rolled with it.   
He went to youngjae’s closet and picked out an outfit.   
Ripped skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a red and white striped bomber jacket.   
Youngjae stared at his older friend. He couldn’t expect him to go out and leave coco unattended?   
Mark wouldn’t take that as an excuse. They dropped the puppy off at Yugyeom’s House (since he was allowed to have pets) and headed for the nearest bar.   
It was obviously not Youngjae’s scene; but he decided to give it a chance. After a few drinks he was free as a bird.   
With a drink in his hand he danced in the middle of a crowd. Two men pressed him between their bodies. One man taller than Youngjae, with a flirty smile, the other around the same height as Youngjae with a devilish smirk.   
He was to drunk to mind the heat that came with being sandwiched between these two men.  
He just danced with them. The shorter of the two held Youngjae’s hips, guiding them.   
He caught a glance at mark who looked extremely proud.   
After the song ended the two boys pulled him off the dance floor. They were all over him.   
The taller one nibbled on his ear as the other one ran his hands up Youngjae’s thighs.   
Youngjae held back a moan, shutting his eyes. The feeling of their hands all over his body was amazing.   
“What’s your name?” The taller one asked, between planting rough kisses on Youngjae’s collar bone.   
“Y-Youngjae~” He stuttered our in a moan.   
“Well, Youngjae, him Hobi and my hyung is Yoongi. How about we go to your place?” The taller one said.   
Youngjae agreed quickly.   
What a way to get back out there but with two gorgeous men.   
He was stopping himself this whole time; because he was still married; but he was sure Jaebum wasn’t sleeping alone at night.   
He grabbed both their hands, crossing the room to tell mark he was leaving.   
Mark smiled proudly at his friend and told him to have fun.   
Before he knew he was pushing through his door with his new “friends”. One with his lips attacking Youngjae’s neck, and the other kissing him feverishly.   
His feet barely touched the ground, as the two men lifted his smalls frame to help get in faster.   
Youngjae moaned contently as they stripped him of his jacket followed by his shirt.   
They pressed him against the wall as Yoongi dropped to his knees in front of him, working on removing Youngjae’s skin tight jeans.   
Hobi sucked and nibbled on Youngjae’s neck.   
When Youngjae leaned his head over allowing more access to his neck, he saw Jaebum.   
Jaebum was red with anger as he watched the scene.   
Youngjae straightened up.   
“Jaebum~” He blurted out, causing both the boys to stop their movements and turn their heads down the hall.   
Yoongi stood up. “Who the hell is this.” He asked.   
Youngjae looked at his feet. “My ex.”  
Hoseok stood in front of Youngjae “do you just break into people’s houses? Youngjae did you want to see this guy?” He said.   
Jaebum stepped forward “who the fuck are you two?!” He yelled.   
Yoongi stood up straight. “It doesn’t matter who we are. He said he doesn’t want to see you. You need to leave.”   
Youngjae didnt say a word as he listened to the three of them argue. It wasnt until yoongi and jaebum got into each other’s faces did he step in.   
He pulled yoongi back and asked them to leave as kindly as he could, explaining he could get rid of jaebum himself. They both left their numbers with him “just in case” he wanted to meet again.   
Youngjae walked past jaebum, to his bedroom, and changed his clothes. He changed into a loose hoodie and sweat pants. He could feel the eyes that were burning holes into the back of his head. When he turned around, jaebum stood in the doorway.   
“Is this what you’ve been doing this whole time?!” jabeum yelled.   
Youngjae starred at him in confusion.  
“How did you get into my house?” Youngjae said, avoiding jaebum’s question. It only made jaebum more angry.  
He stopped youngjae from walking passed him again.   
“Youngjae i came here to talk to you! Stop for one damn minute!” jaebum said.  
“I don’t want to talk Jaebum! I tried talking to you over and over again! I tried making us better, and you threw our marrige away to get your dick wet!” He yelled, looking Jaebum in the eyes.   
Jaebum froze up.   
He’d been so angry about seeing Youngjae, he honestly forgot he didnt come here to see youngjae cry again. He just wanted him back. But seeing him being touched all over by not just one but two other men, made him burst in anger.   
Jaebum starred at the younger boy, who looked right through him.  
He could make exscuses; but honestly the wouldn’t be able to explain away his cheating. The once happy boy, he’d destroyed.  
If he was being honest with himself, subconciously, he did this on purpose. He knew what he was doing. He knew he ruined his own marrage. It was all on him, youngjae was perfect, so perfect. Deep down jaebum felt youngjae was too good for him, and would figure that out. He didn’t know if he was self sabatoging, or how to explain this feeling to youngjae; but he tried.   
After explaing to youngjae, just how he felt. He poured his heart out; but Youngjae only stared at him blankly. A look he never wanted to see. No sympothy, no emotion whatsoever.   
After a moment of silence youngjae walked to the front door and opened it up. “Jaebum you should leave, and not come back.” he said looking down at his feet, at the little puppyat his feet.   
Jaebum stared at the door for days now. He was laying on the couch, beer bottles and convience store snack wrappers were everywhere.   
He had been starring at the door for about a month, hopping despretly that Youngjae would walk through it saying everything was okay, and that he forgave him. But he didnt come not once. He didnt call, in fact his number was changed. Jaebum found that out when he tried to call one drunk night.   
As he watched the door he heard the door bell ring.  
He jumped up quickly, cleaning trying to clean up at least a little bit. He through on a fresh shirt and some cologne. Running to the door he hoped to be greated by his sunshine’s beautiful smile.  
He quickly opened the door, and his smile dropped. The mailman smiled and waved.   
“I need you to sign for this.” he said.   
He slumped over and signed. The mailman handed him a large envolope. Jaebum starred at it. It was from a lawyer’s office.   
When he opened up it up slowly. It was a stack of papers. He read them over, tears streaming down his face. Youngjae was filing for divorce.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our tumblr: melaninkpopimagines  
> Look for the potato:)  
> Also plz leave me comments. I’d love feedback


End file.
